


Spider Webs

by Queen_Oval



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Not Beta Read, pre-teen Darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Darcy and Peter were lovable siblings who recently found out they have a father. A rich billionaireaka Annie but with angst
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis & Peter Parker, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Spider Webs

_Daddy long-legs spiders are venomous predators, and although they never naturally bite people, their fangs are similar in structure to those of brown recluse spiders, and therefore can theoretically penetrate the skin._

_»»————- ✼ ————-««_

“Hey,” Peter shouted at the clerk who still held the back of his jacket, “Let me go!”

It was supposed to be an easy steal day, Darcy thought before she broke into a run to help her brother. She didn’t take into account the well- paid attention clerk in the store today.  Darcy quickly raced to aid her brother, giving a rough push on the clerk. Made the clerk lose its balance. She then grabbed Peter to make the quick escape out of the store. Until she bumped into a police officer who was walking to the store on his break. 

Just their luck.

The siblings sat in an interrogation room as they waited for their social worker to free them. Hours passed until she showed up. 

“So,” Darcy choked out clutching her hold on her brother, “Can we leave now?”

“Darcy,” the social worker sighed, “Why are you and Peter stealing food?”

Darcy gulped trying to create a creative lie that she would believe. 

“We’re hungry,” Peter said Darcy rashly placed her hand over her brother’s mouth before he could say anything else. 

“What?” The caseworker questioned, “Don’t the Hillsons have food at home?”

_ Only for their children,  _ a dark thought passed Darcy’s mind. Darcy didn’t regret leaving them. The overly tired social worker gave the siblings a pity smile. The social worker pushed up her glasses before turning around to the door as if she was expecting someone to come in. Darcy held her brother closer, not liking that. 

“That doesn’t matter,” the social worker said, “We’re placing you with your father.”

“Joe can’t come back remember?” Darcy voiced out, “He’s in jail for the next six months.”

The social worker shook her head, “No, your actual father.”

“Who the hell is that?” Darcy growled out. She knew what the social worker meant as the door opened to see a man in a clean suit as he glanced at the siblings. 

“If I-I knew I would’ve” Tony choked up. He had all three days to figure out what he was going to say to his now pre-teen daughter and seven-year-old son. Darcy’s eyes heavy with eyeliner narrowed seeing this man mumbling his explanation. 

“No,” Darcy said before looking at the caseworker, “We’re not going with him.”

“It’s either go with your father or spend four months in juvie,” the social worker said, “Alone, Darcy.”

Darcy growled at the thought of leaving Peter alone with _ him.  _ Darcy would be damn if she let him take Peter away from her.

“Fine,” Darcy bits out.  And the siblings were now with their father. Oh, what fun, Darcy thought.


End file.
